


I've got an itch to scratch

by treewishes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snape is a ghost but still has needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewishes/pseuds/treewishes
Summary: Harry and Draco are summoned to the Potions classroom after hours.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	I've got an itch to scratch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



Harry crept into the classroom and pressed the door closed. He turned and-- Malfoy stood at Snape’s desk. "Why are you here?"

"I'm a Slytherin, Potter. Why are you here?"

Harry sputtered, "Snape was, IS my tutor." It was confusing, how to refer to ghosts, even if they were still professors.

"Well, he’s mine, too." Something about the way he said it made Harry wonder.

“Gentlemen.” Snape appeared then, luminous in the candlelight. He didn’t drift around like other ghosts. Harry thought he looked only a bit less menacing in all grey rather than all black.

“I’ve called both of you here,” Snape began, “as I will need brewing assistance. And help in purchasing ingredients.”

Harry glanced at Draco. “I’m sure we’re both available, sir.”

Snape looked down his nose. “And whether you would also continue your additional… duties?”

Harry’s heart lurched. It was Draco’s turn to reply, “Would you need,” he paused, “Both of us, Professor?”

“As I am limited to voyeurism by my condition, I do.”

Draco looked Harry up and down. “Fine with me.” Harry nodded. It was Valentine’s Day, after all.

“Then shall we begin?”

Snape’s ghostly robes billowed dramatically as he departed through the door.


End file.
